Those Hazel Brown Eyes
by Liberty89
Summary: After her break up with Mike, Kate seeks comfort at the only other woman on the Hammersley. Kate/Bird  M  Post Crimes of Passion. SPOILERS for 5x03


**Those Hazel Brown Eyes**

_After her break up with Mike, Kate seeks comfort at the only other woman on the Hammersley. __Kate/Bird (M)_

Sobbing Kate sat on the empty bridge. Thankfully, Mike left her alone. He was probably still processing what she just said. After her small talk with Maxine, she realized it was not up to her to make him take a desk job, or even resign. Through her tears, she stared out of the window without actually seeing anything. She really loved him, but he loved the navy even more. She had always known.

"X?" Startled, Kate looked up and saw Bird standing behind her. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, glancing questioning at Kate.

Kate quickly wiped away the tears and managed to crack a smile at the young brunette.

"I… had to check something," she quickly made up and stood up from the captain's chair she had been sitting on to walk to the stairs.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Kate glanced back at Bird and was about to say she's fine, as she met those hazel brown eyes of Bird. A lump from her stomach made its way up to her throat and she collapsed physically and mentally. She crashed on the floor, her back's against the wall. She pulled up her legs and rested her head on her knees. Sobs escaped her throat. After a few seconds she felt Bird wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leant into the embrace, feeling secure.

"What's going on, ma'am?" she heard the soft voice of Bird ask.

Kate doubted if she could tell Bird about her and Mike, but she had to tell someone. She knew she couldn't tell Dutchy or Swain, they were guys. She pushed away an upcoming sob.

"Mike," was all she said.

As she looked up she met again those hazel brown eyes, they stared understanding at her. Kate kept staring in those brown eyes as their faces slowly came closer. Their lips touched softly and a soft moan escaped Kate's throat. As Bird deepened the kiss by placing her hand in Kate's neck, she asked permission to enter Kate's mouth. Their tongues darted exploring around each other. With her free hand, Bird grabbed Kate's waist and pulled her closer. Kate closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Bird's body through her overall. She was about to place her hand in Bird's neck, as Bird broke the kiss and pulled back. Immediately Kate's lips felt abandoned and she missed Bird's touch.

"I…I'm sorry," Bird stuttered and attempted to stand up as the blonde XO grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the floor.

"Don't be," Kate whispered and gently pushed back a stray of hair behind the brunettes ear.

Kate had never noticed before how beautiful Bird actually was. It was like this single kiss had opened her eyes. This kiss was so much different than when she kissed Mike or any other guy, and she wanted more. Once again she met Bird's hazel brown eyes and watched as the doubt disappeared out of them and even turned darker. Kate's hand moved from Bird's cheek to her neck and pulled the brunette in a kiss. Almost immediately, Bird took over control as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She placed her hand on Kate's back and pushed her down on the floor. Kate's free hand started wondering over Bird's body, as their tongues kept twirling around each other. Her other hand drifted down to Bird's chest to unbutton her overall. Suddenly Bird pulled back, gasping for air.

"Not her. Come to my cabin in five minutes."

Fluent, Bird stood up and offered Kate her hand. Their eyes locked and Bird gave the taller blonde a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you in a bit," she teased and turned to walk to the stairs.

Kate's eyes were glued at the nicely formed ass of the tiny brunette, until she had disappeared. With a sigh, Kate sunk back in the captain's chair. She never had been so turned on as she was now. To be true, she had never been turned on by a woman. But now she felt the wetness between her legs and she longed for the moment Bird would touch her there. Five minutes were long as you're turned on like this.

Kate practically stormed through the hallways as five minutes had passed. Luckily for her, she didn't pass any personnel. Trembling, Kate stopped in front of Bird's cabin and took a deep breath. She was about to do something she had never done before, but if felt good to do so. Softly, she knocked and opened the door. Her breath stocked as she saw Bird lying on the bed, only wearing a set of lacy undies. Bird smiled as she saw Kate standing in the doorway, her lips were slightly parted.

"Come on in. Please lock the door, we don't anyone barking in, do we?" Bird winked.

Kate turned to lock the door and as she turned back, Bird was standing right in front of her. She pulled Kate in an intense, passionate kiss. Bird started to strip down Kate's overall and shirt. The brunette pulled back from the kiss and looked admiring at the blonde's well-formed figure. Kate was staring at Bird as well. She reached out and stroked those tanned abs. A moan escaped Bird's mouth at the touch and before the blonde knew, they were strangled in a wild kiss. Bird pulled Kate with her into the rack, her hands wondered off to Kate's chest. Kate felt her nipples harden under the touch and pulled the brunette closer. However, Bird sat up, her center pressed on Kate's. The blonde arched her hips up, longing for more. Grinning, Bird pushed her back.

"Easy there, X," she teased and licked her lips at the sight under her.

She reached behind Kate's back to unclasp the bra and tossed in the corner. She looked down on Kate's breasts and strokes lines around the nipples with her fingers. The blonde arched up a bit and reached for Bird's black bra to unclasp. The bra followed the same course as Kate's did. The brunette lowered herself and attached her lips to Kate's lips again. With one hand she pushed herself a bit and with her free hand she took Kate's nipple between her two fingers and rolled it. It was like an electric shock went through Kate's bode, right to her wet center. She decided to mirror the act and took Bird's nipple between two fingers and rolled it. A moan escaped Bird, which turned Kate even more on. Kate bucked her hips up, she needed release. The brunette abandoned Kate's nipple and slipped her hand under the waistband of Kate's panties. A finger slid through the full lengths of her wet slit. She moaned and arched her back for more pressure. On the way out, Bird's finger brushed her clit. The brunette stripped down Kate's panties and Kate kicked them of her feet. Quickly she stripped down Bird's panties. Bird sat up again and moved a bit lower on the blonde's long legs. Still brushing Bird's nipple, Kate slid with her free hand between Bird's legs.

"You're so wet," Kate said and rubbed Bird's clit.

Bird almost collapsed, but managed to push Kate's hand away.

"Not yet," she whispered and let go of the blonde's hand.

Bird's hand moved back down and her body lowered down. She took Kate's erect nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Her fingers teased Kate's entrance. Kate thought she went crazy, this was so different then she was with Mike, so much softer.

"Bird…please," she begged moaning.

She felt Bird grinning against her breast and the teasing went on a bit. Suddenly, she felt the brunette bite down on her nipple and at the same moment two fingers slid inside her. Kate screamed at the feeling and quickly Bird smothered the scream with a deep kiss. A familiar feeling rushed through her body as Bird skillfully brushed all the right spots. Bird sat up again as Kate found the presence of mind to push two fingers into Bird's pussy and tried to match the same pace as Bird. The cabin filled with their moans, their bodies were covered with a layer of sweat. Bird added third finger and quickened the pace. Kate gasped at the sensation and grabbed the sheets under her. Bird curled her fingers up, hitting the sensitive spot and the blonde started to tremble und her hand. With a deep moan Kate came undone, writhing on the bed. Bird pushed her hips up and down over Kate's fingers and came shortly after Kate. Her body collapsed on the mattress next to the gorgeous blonde, her fingers were still in Kate, who's walls where clamping around Bird's fingers. In a slow pace, Bird helped Kate ride out her orgasm. Another wave rushed through Kate's body, than she finally calmed down.

"That was…amazing," she managed to get out and glanced aside.

Bird just smirked and stroked a sweaty stray of blonde hair of Kate's forehead. Kate stared into those hazel brown eyes again and kissed Bird softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, X," Bird answered and grinned suddenly widely.

"What is it?" Kate asked curious, she propped her elbow on the mattress and leant her head on her hand to get a better look at the beautiful brunette next to her.

"I never knew you were into this. Normally I do know about it when I meet people. But you, no," Bird answered and let her hand wander over Kate's side.

"I wasn't until I met you," Kate answered, her eyes drifted over Bird's body.

She nestled in Bird's arm and wrapped an arm around Bird's waist. She needed Bird to be close. She felt Bird rest her cheek on her head and a smile spread across her face.

"I can get used to this, you know?" Kate suddenly said.

"I know."

Bird embraced the blonde a little tighter. Her feeling were no longer unanswered.

_Fin._


End file.
